drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Drawn Together DVD releases
All 36 episodes of Drawn Together are available on DVD. The episodes are uncensored, and most of them contain additional footage which did not appear in the televised versions. Season releases The first season of Drawn Together was released on DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment on October 4, 2005. Its release was timed to coincide with the premiere of Season Two on television. The set includes all seven aired first season episodes. (By the time the release was finalized, it had been determined that the unaired "Terms of Endearment" would air during Season Two, so it was left off the set and eventually released as part of the Season Two set). The profanity and nudity are intact and uncensored. Some shows also contain additional lines and scenes. Special features include audio commentary on select episodes by creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein along with assorted cast and crew members, in addition to deleted scenes and karaoke/singalong versions of the show's songs. The set also contains a game called the Censored/Uncensored Game: A line is given, and the viewer must decide if the line aired on television as given (uncensored), or if it had to be altered significantly or deleted (censored). Some of the censored lines appear intact in the extended DVD version of the episode. Getting at least 11 of the 19 questions correct unlocks a hidden feature, a prank phone call by Jeser and Silverstein to their agent regarding the royalties they are to receive for the DVD audio commentaries. The song "Time of My Life" from "Dirty Pranking No. 2" had to be left off the set due to copyright issues. The show mocked the situation in the lyrics of the replacement music. Season Two Uncensored was released on September 25, 2007. Like the Season One set, the set features audio commentaries by Jeser and Silverstein along with assorted cast and crew members, as well as karaoke/singalong versions of the show's songs. The set also contains, in the words of the box art, "potentially annoying" commentary on the commentary for "Terms of Endearment". The behind-the-scenes interviews in the set are the same ones that appear on Comedy Central's website, which feature each of the voice actors talking about his or her character, along with a separate interview with creators Jeser and Silverstein. Tara Strong does two separate interviews, one for each of her characters (Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein). The interview with Adam Carolla, the voice of Spanky Ham, does not appear on the set for reasons unknown. (However, it can still be accessed from the website. View here) The set also includes the controversial horse shot from "Terms of Endearment", which was not allowed to air on television. (See "Terms of Endearment" for more information.) Season Three Uncensored was released on May 13, 2008. The presentation was the same as that of the previous two seasons, containing, in addition to extended and uncensored versions of the episodes, creators' commentary on select episodes as well as karaoke/singalong versions of songs featured during Season Three. One unique aspect of the Season Three set is that the episodes on Disc 2 are arranged in production order rather than broadcast order (see Season 3 episode order below). A box set consisting of the complete series was released on November 17, 2009. It includes all the episodes and special features from the previous sets, plus some new ones, including a trailer for the upcoming direct-to-DVD movie. A board game based on the show is also included. Each season set is repackaged in a single slipcase within the box. In each set, Disc 1 contains the original episodes and features plus some new bonus material, while Disc 2 is exactly the same as the original release. Season 3 episode order ---- The episodes on Disc 2, with the exception of "Lost in Parking Space (Part 2)" and the finale, are arranged in production order rather than the order of their broadcast appearance. Also, "Toot Goes Bollywood" and the finale both appear under different names than the broadcast versions. *''The listing is as follows:'' **'Lost in Parking Space, Part Two' **'Drawn Together Babies' (aired fourth) **'Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care' (aired fifth) **'Foxxy and the Gang Bang' (aired sixth) **'Breakfast Food Killer' (aired third) **'Charlotte's Web of Lies' (aired second) **'The Elimination Special, Part II: The Elimination' Category:Releases